Going Home
by Lynn574893
Summary: Lynn finally goes home, only to have Linda ruine it for her, and who savs her in the end..! Why everyones favorte wizard Epros! R


Ok so all my friends decided to post a story or two, i figured i'd do the same. R&R

Lynn walked down the dirt road, arms to her sides, dagger in his sheath. Silence was the only sound that acompanyed her. No Stan, or Roslayn to argue. No Epros and his prose like way of talking, no Linda and her obnoxious singing voice. Nothing but total compleate silence. Quite the change from the cuircus she volentered at, from where she was heading home from, and haveing all the traveling companionship, noisey as they all were.

Lynn looked up to see her curent destination, a few miles away from Mandril, by cutting through the town and heading out the upper exit she should make it home by the end of the day at least. Loshelo. Finally finding the exit to Mandril and going intside she looked around the air poluted city. Smog everywhere, the very thought of it, let alone smelling it and seeing it made her eyes burn. Coughing a bit she pressed on.

A group of kids stopped her, Maggie in the lead.

"You! Will you join the spotted cats team? We need help!"

Lynn looked down at them and frowned.

"Still fighting agenst eachother?" Lynn asked. "How long has it been sence i've been here? Three months? More? Surely you kids have something better to do..."

"No way!" One of the boys answered. "Those guys are going down!"

Lynn sighed.

"I can't join, i'm trying to head home, but i'll tell you what, sock one of them in the face for me alright?"

They all agreed.

"You bet!" They ran off to find more recruts for they're team. Lynn shook her head as she watched them run off.

"Kids..." Heading over to the elevator to the upper levels of the town she flipped the switch and waited out the ride. When she got to the top she was glomped by something pink and squeeling in happyness.

"Lynn!"

"Linda!"

Linda had her arms wrapped tightly around Lynn shoulders in a big friendly hug a big smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you! It's been months!"

"Linda...how long have you been here!"

Linda smiled happily and pointed to one of the large houses.

"I moved here! Isn't my house just cool! Want to come in and see?"

"Uh-

"GREAT!"

Linda grabed Lynn's hand and drug her to one of the biggest houses there was, there were flowers under every window pane, and the door was a dark mohogany colour, the intire house was, red? No...worse, a very dark pink. Linda opened the door and pulled her in, at least the inside looked fairly decent, not everything was pink but you could see it in places, but at least it wasn't unbareable...in fact most of it looked rather normal.

"Linda, where did you get the money to get a place like this?"

"Oh you'll be so happy when i tell you! Ready?"

Lynn blinked.

"Yes...?"

"I made it big! I recorded my record and now everybody is listening to my music!"

"Really!" Lynn asked more shocked and confused, then surprised and happy for her. The girl was a terrable singer, she would know, traveling with her for the short time they were all together...Lynn let these thoughts fall short.

"Yeah! Isn't it great! I'm signing autographs all the time! Singing more and more songs, and with all that money i got this house!"

Lynn could hardly beleve what she was hearing but she sopposed this house proved it.

"Thats...really incredable..Linda.." Lynn made up her mind, she'd never look at Linda the same way again. If she could get people to listen willingly to her music then Lynn had found a new respect for her. She just hoped they wouldn't turn her music into a cult like they did Johnny Cash or the Junggalos, she shuddered at the thought.

"Hungry Lynn? Ari's mom taught me to cook! I can do it with out burning myself now!"

"...Uh...sure?" Lynn answered hesitantly not wanting to make the girl cry. With a large smile Linda shot off to her kitchen and started makeing things. Lynn sat down on a floral print couch and hoped Linda wouldn't bring the house down with her cooking. Lynn was hungry anyway, so she'd probbly eat whatever Linda made even if it was crap.

"Oh! And there's something i -have- to show you Lynn!"

"...What would that be?" Lynn couldn't stop her feeling of impending doom.

"A surprise! Well go see it when we're done eating!"

"...kay..." Lynn dropped her head and sighed. She was getting to soft, if she were still the way she were when they'd met she'd of been on her way home, maybe even half way there.

When Linda annouced the lunch was done Lynn walked into the kitchen to find some delicous soup and sandwitches, the girl can be a dunce but who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? When the two were done Linda took Lynn's hand and lead her to where a wooden carrage was sitting with a horse tied to it.

"Hop on!" Linda said to her already climbing into the seat, Lynn sighed and followed suit decideing if she died, she was tierd of breathing anyway.

Not five minutes into the ride were they both zooming down the dirt road. Saddly, they past Lynn's origonal destination whitch made the poor preformer want to cry her blood red eyes out, but she was too freaked out the horse would buck them off if she even so much as flinched wrong.

"Linda! Where are we going!"

"Too see Big Bull! You have to see this!"

Lynn goaned hopeing this wouldn't take long. When they finally stopped it was in front of a brand new building the name of it was in big red words that read: "The Bull Gym" Lynn's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"You're kidding me!"

Linda grabbed Lynn's hand and pulled her into the building, to her surprise there were tons of people there working out already, the building didn't even look a month old. Linda drug her to the back where she saw Big Bull with the rest of the mocho people working out with huge dumb bells. Linda ran over to his side and smiled. Big Bull instantly dropped what he was doing (litterally) just to pick Linda up and put her on his shoulder.

"Little sister! It's good to see you!"

Lynn had gotten distracted by a man next to her who'd asked her to spot him with the waights. Confused but agreeing she walked over and grabbed the waght and pulled it up for him hanging it on the hooks.

"Thanks." He grunted and got up walking away. Lynn nodded and felt herself being picked up off the ground.

"Ah! Big Bull! Ehheh..nice to see you."

"Wonderful to see you Lynn sister. How have you been?"

"Oh ya know...the usual..." Lynn closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'I want to freaken go home!'

After the three had caught up, or mostly Linda and Big Bull chattered while Lynn stood there rubbing her tierd eyes or silently complaned to herself, they all had left at closeing time in Linda's little wooden carrage. Apparently they're visiting wasn't done until they went to see Epros. All the way in the desert. Lynn collapsed into the front seat and grabed the raigns to the horse almost determand to turn it around, but her friends had been nothing but kind to her and gave them to Linda when she hopped on.

The ride was lasting longer then they thought but it was much better then walking in the sun, whitch was going down at this point, and made the trip more comfortable. Lynn's eyes slid shut sometime during the ride and dreamed of being home.

Lynn found herself being jossled awake by Linda wispering loudly in her ear.

"Wake up! Wake up! We're here!"

Lynn grunted when Linda let go to join Big Bull at the door. Lynn made up her mind that they wouldn't miss her for a few more minutes.

"...zz..."

Lynn was once again being shaken awake by Linda, only now Big Bull was looking over at her as well as everyone's favorete magician. With a large yawn Lynn moved to get off the carrage and fell to the ground with a loud 'OW'.

"Oh my gawd! Lynn are you ok!" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah..great...i only landed on my arm..." Lynn said sarcasticly.

"Oh well...glad your alright..." Linda said jumping down and helping Lynn up missing the sarcasem compleately. Epros floated over and landed next to Lynn who was hanging off Linda's shoulder limply.

"Hello Epros, how are you?" Lynn asked with a small wave.

"I was about to ask the same, clearly your not playing along with Big Bull and Linda's visiting game."

"I didn't want to say anything...but i really really really, want to go home...i was trying to when i ran into Linda..."

"Say no more, i'll make sure that you end up at your front door." Epros said helping Lynn to her feet.

"Thanks...but i think i got it from here..."

Epros crossed his arms and looked down at her, she didn't noticed the stun look he was giveing her for she was to busy trying to keep her eyes open.

"You eyes are closeing by them selfs, i will not have you wondering out there where no man delves."

Lynn looked up at him.

"Huh?...Oh...yeah...i like "The Hobbit" too..." She said looking back down and rubbing her eyes. Epros blinked, sweatdropped and sighed.

"Linda it is the end of the day, i was wondering if i could use your carrage if i may?"

"Sure! Big Bull and I i guess could head back the old fastioned way! Lynn next time tell us whats up okie dokie? I would have taken you home."

Lynn muttered something along the lines of, "Thanks Linda." and climbed on the carrage with Epros as the driver. Linda and Big Bull waved them off before Big Bull picked Linda up and ran off at a powerful run.

Lynn crossed her arms and faught to keep her eyes open the inteire ride, Epros was being compleately silent makeing the ride even more comfortable, closeing her eyes she leaned on his shoulder and fell into a light sleep.

When the carrage stopped Lynn opened her eyes grogily.

"Are we there yet dad?" Lynn asked makeing Epros laugh to himself.

"I am not your father, and yes we are here for you the journey is no longer a bother."

"Oh thats good on both points, i don't even remeber who my dad is anyway..." Lynn said jumping down into the sand and dropped to her knees weakly. Epros floated over to her and gave her a smile, offering a hand she took it and he pulled her up.

The two entered the town water splashing agenst the docks slowly and peacefully, the sky was clear and the stars could be seen twinkleing beautifully in the night. Lynn stumbled over to the door and sighed putting a hand on the knob and inserting a key. The door opened with a creak.

"Thanks Epros, tell Linda and Big Bull it was good to see them for me."

Epros picked up her hand and kissed the back.

"For you i will tell, do sleep well."

Lynn smiled and walked inside closeing the door. Epros turned back and looked to the carrage and the horse, patting the horse on the nose the steered it back to Mandril. Linda stood her head peering out her door not telling Epros she was there, after putting the carrage in it's proper place he vanished. Linda sighed.

"Darn, maybe i was wrong about Lynn and Eppy after all." she closed the door and got ready for bed herself.

End

Author stuff.

Yay for random sparks of insperation! This story has no ryhme or reson to it what so ever even though it has a semi plot.

Okage (C) to the ppl who made it

Linda: "Yay i played a big part!"

Lynn: "...zz..."

Epros: "Lynn is still being quite lazy, all that dreaming must be makeing her mind hazy.."

Linda: "She'll be fine."

Lynn: "...zzz..."

Ryio: "Darn it Lynn! Wake up! People may want you to say one last word before i really end this thing!"

Lynn: "...zz- hm?...oh...cookies..zzz"

Linda and Epros: XD

Ryio: (sigh)


End file.
